Waltzing with Angels
by white7777
Summary: What happens when Vergil's fiancee takes him to be dead. Story of her quest for vengeance and his quest to be reuntited with his one true love. Other characters involved in White storyline.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vergil or Devil May Cry, Capcom do. I do however own Benu, Bikinju, White and Nexus.**

**Waltzing with Angels**

**Introduction: Fall from Grace**

"Are we all agreed then?" asked the tall man with the black wings. His name is Gabriel. He turns to face the dark group of angels assembled behind him – the Grand Council of Heaven. "Well?" he repeated, a small smirk etched onto his face – at last his plan would come to fruition. "We are all in agreement," the Council chorused in unison – their face sowed nothing hidden behind masks of obedience. Gabriel's smirk grew wider, "good," he said. He levelled his gaze upon the dark figure in the distance. "Then let's finish this." He started to walk towards the figure, the council followed.

Benu stood overlooking the cliffs edge, his expression was stern yet strangely calm. He turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. He already knew what was coming. Gabriel's face was completely serious as he addressed Benu but his eyes told a different story, "Benu you have been found guilty of high treason," he tried to sound disappointed. Benu just stared straight at him. He continued, "You have been sentenced to exile under pain of death." It was then that Gabriel's serious mask cracked revealing an evil smirk. Before Benu could do anything he was surrounded and restrained by various hooded members of the Council. Surprised by their strength Benu was forced to the edge of the cliff that served as the boundary of the kingdom of Heaven. The council released their grip but before he had time to react he felt a sharp push on his back, Benu lost his balance and fell – as he did he saw that it had been Gabriel that had pushed him. The last thing that Benu saw of Heaven was the bloodthirsty glint in Gabriel's eyes. Then everything went black.

XXX

White was stood behind Vergil. They were facing what looked like a masquerade mask that was surrounded by a mass of dark energy – Nexus.

The mask had appeared out of nowhere and attacked them; it was definitely the demonic presence that had caused their arrival at the castle in the first place.

Now the mass of energy seemed to be holding a scythe though how was beyond them. Vergil drew Yamato from its sheath and prepared for the fight. He motioned for White to remain behind him. His main thought now was keeping his beloved fiancée safe from this creature. He would be able to handle this easily he was a son of Sparda after all.

The creature in front of him took a battle pose and lunged for Vergil narrowly missing his left arm. Vergil countered and tried to swing the light katana through the creature but to no avail. The sword appeared to just fade right through the darkness cloaking the demon. This revelation threw Vergil aback which gave Nexus the opening he needed. He lunged forward again and buried the scythe deep in opponent's chest, almost cleaving him in two. Vergil stumbled forward and fell bleeding heavily from the gaping wound in his chest.

Nexus disappeared.

White had watched the fight from the sidelines and upon Nexus' disappearance rushed over to Vergil's side. She attempted to stop the bleeding with the scarf from around her neck but it was no use, the blood just kept pouring.

"You can't do this to me Vergil," she said through the tears streaming down her face. She gripped hand tightly.

He smiled up at her. "Don't worry, it will all be OK," he said, his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

White broke down as he closed his eyes and the grip of his hand on hers loosened. She felt his wrist but could feel no pulse.

Suddenly her sorrow was replaced by a fierce anger; she would get her revenge on Nexus for his crime. She would make him pay.

White left Vergil where he lay with his hands crossed over his chest, Yamato lying beside him and she left to begin her quest for vengeance. Little did she now that it would change her life forever.

XXX

Vergil awoke several hours later, sore but very much alive.

R+R please. This is my first fic so be gentle.

What will Vergil think when he realises that White thinks him to be dead.

Sorry about the shortness of the battle scene.


End file.
